Idol life
by AmineLover2192
Summary: What happens when winning a contest to meet your favorite idol changes your life upside down
1. Contest

This fanfic is based of some Kpop ideal types and some things I wish could happen in real life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

Me and the girls were waiting by the computer to see if we won the contest. We wanted to see our favorite boy band. The Feudal Era was having a concert and these tickets were for front row and a meet and greet. All of us stayed up all night so we would lose out on one of winning.

"Has anyone gotten a response yet?" Sango asked. Who was watching her phone with worried, but intense eyes.

Ayame who was nervously chewing on her nails said no while looking at her phone as well.

Me, Rin, Kikyo, Kagura, kanna all said no in unison. You might ask us why we are waiting this is the first time being here in Tokyo, Japan. Plus there fan base are called the sacred jewels. We all had our bias in the group.

Then when we thought we lost all hope there was a ding. We all got scared and open the emails.

All the girls didn't win so I decided to open mine and my eyes got big as saucers. I had won. So I screamed and said I won and we're going to the concert. I could wait to meet my bias Sesshōmaru It was a dream come true.

Oh let me break down the group and their roles and which girl stans which member.

-Sesshomaru: the leader and on the silent side and knows how to command authority. (Kagome's boas)

-Naraku: who is the main visual with his unearthly beautiful makes even straight men love him. ( Kikyo bias)

-Miroku: the main rapper no wonder with his skills of word play plus he's kinda a pervert. (Sango's bias)

-Shippo : even though he may not be the tallest in the group he is a great dancer and he's considered to be the main dancer. (Kanna's bias)

-Inuyasha : with his half brother the make and awesome duo and with him as main vocals you'll never know what he'll say. (Kagura's bias)

-Koga: with his rap and dance skills he knows his charms with girls,even though he and Inuyasha don't get along all the time, but mess with his friends he will hurt you worse. (Ayame's bias)

-Kohaku: Sango little brother even though they have been separated from one other at a young age they will soon find each other. With the his vocals he knows just what to say to make you listen(Rin's bias)

"I can't believe we won and we get to meet the guys what if they are not the same in real life" kagome worried.

"How many times have we watched their klive and seen they way they fight and act with fans" kanna stated.

This was true but they all had this feeling something was about to change their worlds upside down. "Well how about we go to the mall and get new outfits for the concert tomorrow" Kagura suggested.

We all agreed to go and get the same kind of outfits but in all different colors that way we could stand out and show the guys we know a lot about them and that we are their biggest fans.


	2. Concert

-We went for to the mall and went to our favorite store demon lady. It's the perfect for clothes that are cute and sexy. We were walking to see what we could perfect then when I thought all hope was lost. I saw it and in all the colors we wanted. A subtle sparkly crop top with the matching bell bottom pants. I showed the girls and we all agreed this would be the ones to get our idols attention in more ways than one. We paid for our clothes an headed home so we could get ready for tomorrow.

We got home and put our clothes away I knew the girls were just as excited as I was. "Kagome do you think they will even look at us. There is going to be so many girls there" Rin asked as she played with her phone. We all looked at her and thought the same thing. But pushed that thought away. "I bet they will, we are beautiful women" Kagura stated. As we were waiting on the evening to end we all had the thought that something good was going to happen.

In another part of the city the idols were getting ready for their big concert tomorrow. "Do you think there will be hot girls in the crowd", asked Miroku. They all were doing there skin care before going to bed. "I hope so", Inuyasha stated while putting on his face mask. Koga agreed while moisturizing his face. "We need to think about our concert and not females", says Sesshomaru. He was leader he had to keep everyone on track even if he was thinking the same as the others. He did have this feeling that something different was going to happen that would turn all of their worlds in a 360 direction.

"You're right and we do have the fan meet after the show with the contest winners", Shippo said. "Yea the managers were saying that they were girls", Kohaku implied. "They won't be as beautiful as me though, I'm internationally handsome", Naraku said as he stares at himself in the mirror. While the boys were talking the leader couldn't shake they feeling that things were going to change but whether for good or bad no one knew.

It was the morning of the concert and the girls were getting ready. Kagome decided to leave her curly yet long her flow down her back. With her maroon color with hits of blue outfit. Her makeup would be a subtle lip of red. Kikyo went the same route but her was straight as always. Sango decided to go with a dramatic purple eye makeup with a pink lip. Rin did a half pony on top of her head and Kanna had her hair down with her bang bumped and flower on the side. They both went with just lip gloss. Kagura put her hair in her traditional bun and went dramatic with her face with the lilac eye and a red lip. Ayame went with green eye makeup, pig tails, and flower.

They drove to the concert venue. When they got there they got light bombs and some other merch. They went to find there sits since the concert was about to begin in 30 mins. They had front row so when the guys would have fun with the fans they would be able to see everything.

They guys were in the back getting ready. Some were warming up and others doing hair and makeup up. Once everyone was done Sesshomaru called a quick huddle. "Guys let's give our fans the best show as always, let's leave everything out on the stage and let's show them our love", as he did a motivational speech before every show. They all nodded happily and started to head for the stage. It was almost time to do what they do best and give the jewels want they deserve.


	3. Showtime

They were so excited for the concert to start as they were talking. The lights went out and it was time for the best night of their lives to begin. They all screamed and waved their bombs. They sang along to the songs.

The guys were always enjoying themselves as they did their precise dance moves and added a very sensual body roll or hip thrust in to make the jewels go crazy. They would always have the hidden smirk knowing what they were doing to the fandom. Now it was time to take a little break and do some games and talk with the jewels.

The guys bent down to grab water and towels to cool down and wet the sweat off their bodies. They caught glimpses of the most beautiful girls in front of them. They shook off the feeling as they went to drink the water and started talking. How is everyone enjoying the concert so far, Sesshomaru asked. The whole stadium screamed in joy. They started to play mystery box and some of the guys tried to show that they were fearless by trying to guess what was in the box. While the others lost their souls like Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Inuyasha.

The fan interaction is what the jewels and the guys love the most. They got to talk and show the love and support they had for one another. It was time to start the last half of the show and it was one step closer for the girls to meet the guys in person. The jewels sang along, with the fan chant, and lighting up the stadium with their light bombs. But the girls didn't know after tonight their lives would change forever.

Now that the concert was over it was time to meet the boys. They were really nervous now. They had to wait for the others to leave and then be taken back stage by security. They waited for about an hour until everyone left and then it was time to meet the guys that would change their lives for the better.

The guys wanted to get changed and head back to the hotel. So they could rest, eat, and then do a Jlive so they could have a quick chat with the jewels. But they had to do a fan meet and greet and they didn't want to be rude so they changed clothes. While their big boss Tōtōsai was talking and giving the rules to the girls. Myōga being the manager they've known since they debuted was trying to make love connections as a way to make the guys laugh and be less tense.

So girls I understand you won the meet and greet which was the first time we ever did this, Tōtōsai stated. The girls' eyes widened while they looked at each other. So rule one: don't piss off Sesshomaru in any sort of way. Rule two: don't touch Inuyasha's ramen. I can't help you if you lose a hand. Rule three: just have fun. We want the guys to be at ease and know they are doing a great thing when it comes to they're fandom. That's all you can go in now since they should be changing now, said as Tōtōsai clapped his hands together.


	4. I’msosorry

I'm sorry guys I've been working a lot more. I love where the story is going, but I have to go on hiatus. I promise I'll come back with more chapters.


End file.
